Some biological processes generate more or less stable intermediates that contain an unpaired electron, which can either be donated, or paired with an additional electron from the surroundings. Such intermediates are called free radicals, and they may be the products of various enzymatic and non-enzymatic reactions, some of which are vital for body functions, e.g. reduction of ribonucleoside diphosphates for DNA synthesis and the generation of prostaglandins in the prostaglandin synthase reaction. The latter is essential for inflammatory response following cell injury, and a number of other functions. Other radical reactions include the myeloperoxidase reaction in neutrophils and macrophages which destroy bacteria and other invading particles, and the electron transport in the mitochondrial respiratory chain. Most organisms contain chemical antioxidants such as .alpha.-tocopherol (vitamin E), ascorbic acid and different radical and peroxide-inactivating enzymes, e.g. superoxide dismutase, catalase and glutathione peroxidase.
Free radicals of various types are becoming increasingly associated with a broad range of conditions and diseases such as ischemic or reperfusion injury, atherosclerosis, thrombosis and embolism, allergic/inflammatory conditions such as broncial asthma, rheumatoid arthritis, conditions related to Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease and ageing, cataract, diabetes, neoplasms and toxicity of anti-neoplastic or immunosuppresive agents and chemicals. One possible explanation for these conditions and diseases is that, for unknown reasons, the endogeneous protecting agents against radical damage are not sufficiently active to protect the tissue against radical damage. Lipid peroxidation caused by excess generation of radicals may constitute one significant damaging pathway in the above conditions and diseases. Administration of additional antioxidants, which inhibit radical reactions, e.g. lipid peroxidation, would thus provide a way of preventing or curing the above conditions and diseases. The present invention describes new antioxidants of the indenoindole type that fulfil both the requirement to accumulate in membranes, i.e. they are sufficiently hydrophobic, and they are potent inhibitors of lipid peroxidation. These new antioxidants compare favourably with other antioxidants, e.g. .alpha.-tocopherol. The compounds of the present invention may also be used in non-medical applications for stabilising compounds susceptible to oxidative deterioration, e.g. in skin care products, food preservation, food additives and for preservation of other products. The present invention extends to both a method of stabilisation using the tetrahydroindenoindoles and the resulting stabilised compositions.